Drown Me in Love
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: The trick to dancing is having the right partner. For Roy, that's always been Riza.


Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its is slightly AU and set in the future.

* * *

**Drown Me In Love**

Roy sighed. This was not what he had been expecting when he finally reached his goals. He was currently tucked away at General Grumman's country estate attempting to teach the Elric brothers how to dance. They were here for two reasons. The first was it was safer they kept out of sight right now while all the mopping up was going on. The other reason was there was supposed to a grand gala celebrating later on, and the guests of honor needed to know how to dance. And given that he was stuck with them, Roy got elected for the job.

It had not been an easy none. Roy would have guessed that Ed was just being stubborn about it except Alphonse was having trouble too. It also didn't help that there was a lack of female dancing partners right now. Winry was immersed in an automail project and had threatened violence on whoever interrupted her, and Hawkeye wasn't here. And no one else seemed interested in getting their feet trampled. Roy ran a hand through his hair. Surely dancing wasn't that difficult. With a frown, he tried to remember the last he had taught someone to dance.

It must have been Riza. Roy could remember teaching her to dance in the parlor of her father's house. They had only had one old record with suitable music, but they had managed. Of course, he and Riza had always been in tune with one another. Dancing with her had always been easy. Over the years they hadn't had that many opportunities to do so, but every time they did dance together, they easily matched each other's rhythm and movement. The only reason Roy was looking forward to the victory gala was the chance to dance with Riza.

Roy sighed again. "Let's try this one more time, and then we'll take a break until Winry can join us."

Edward made a face but complied. He wasn't any happier about the situation than Roy was. Roy turned the music back on, and things went downhill from there. Either Roy really was a worthless teacher or this was a lot harder to figure out without a proper partner. Either way, there was nothing he could really do about it right now. Maybe when Hawkeye got back, she could help. She always handled the boys better than he did anyway. Roy sent the Elrics off to find their own entertainment. Roy simply perched in one of the windows in the room they had been using for the dance lessons, content to sit and watch the landscape out side.

He lost track of time before long, and the shadows in the room lengthened. It was late afternoon when he heard the noise, Roy turned and blinked. The room practically glowed with all the sunlight pouring in from the large windows. The sun was shining almost directly into the room now. But Roy could make out the figure standing in the doorway. Riza's long hair was unbounded, and she wore civilian clothes he didn't recognize. The high waisted skirt was a soft royal blue rather than the harsh navy of their uniforms, and the white blouse was well tailored to her figure.

With a smile, she stepped into the room. "I heard you were teaching the boys to dance."

Roy laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Attempting to teach would be a better phrase. The skills don't appear to be transferring."

Riza laughed at that and turned to the phonograph. She replaced the record with a new one and set it to play. Then she turned to him and held out her hands. Roy took one and spun her into his arms. The record began to play, and they began to sway together to the gentle rhythm. Roy didn't recognize the song, but the words were sweet, and all he really cared about was the woman held in his arms. They moved together across the sunlit floor in perfect harmony. Their steps slowed as the music began to fade, and Roy drew Riza in even closer for a kiss.

Her arms slid around his neck, and Roy let himself drown in Riza. They only broke apart when the applause started. Startled, they both looked over to find Ed and Winry standing in the doorway. Winry elbowed Ed sharply in the side.

"And you said he couldn't dance."

Roy just shared a look with Riza and laughed. Having the right partner clearly made all the difference.


End file.
